Shadowstar Combat Demo
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Shadowstar Megatron is in the science facilities, clearly accessing one of the computers. Megatron likely has a remote terminal in his Throne Room, so why he comes all the way down here is anyone's guess. Only the Emperor knows for sure. It appears he's looking over the information already gathered about Nobyl, and is trying to determine particular weaknesses. Shadowstar enters the science area, on her way to pester the scientists about any information they've gained from the pod. Not that she expects them to have anything yet, but she likes to remind them that Megatron is expecting results. She looks over as she notices her great leader down here accessing computers, and she moves over to try and see if he's found anything. She doesn't say anything, not wanting to disturb the Emperor. Megatron notices Shadowstar's entrance to the science facilities. He decides he's had enough of looking over the gathered statistics for now. Megatron pushes a button, dismissing the data. He turns himself towards Shadowstar and rasps, "Ah. Shadowstar. Do you have anything to report?" It appears the femme just got Megatron's full attention... Shadowstar seems both surprised and pleased to have Megatron's attention, and she stands tall and proud, showing off her form a bit. "As I am sure you have heard, my Lord, Slipstream and I were able to bring the pod that wretched Nobyl crashed in back to Polyhex. The scientists are analyzing it now for possible information we can use against him, as well as any technological advantages it might be able to give. Other than that, it has been surprisingly quiet as of late." Megatron has not yet read Slipstream's report. "Excellent, Shadowstar." Megatron seems pleased that the pair managed to drag in the stasis pod. Megatron hopes the internal pod systems would have Nobyl's full specifications. "And quiet? It looks like I will have to rectify that situation." Megatron grins evilly, obviously having something up his sleeve. He thinks, perhaps, he might just catch the Autobots off guard if he makes his move. Shadowstar hees and grins a bit herself. "I look forward to assisting you with that, my Lord. Quiet never did suit me very well." she says, running a hand along one of her missiles. Megatron looks over Shadowstar. It appears the femme is ready to go in his eyes. He figures Robustus or Shred likely looked her over as well. He wants to go raid Iacon right now. But right now is probably not the best of times. He doesn't have the available firepower to successfully execute a raid. The quiet is affecting him too.. Megatron thinks carefully on what to do.. Perhaps a demonstration of Shadowstar's combat abilities is in order. Shadowstar seems eager to do something destructive herself, and thinks on what they could do as Megatron looks her over. She looks up at her Emperor, awaiting any orders he might give while she tries to think of some to suggest. Megatron looks like he's decided. "I wish to see what they're teaching in the Academy. You are to show me your combat abilities in the pits. Time: NOW." Megatron rasps, and is intent on introducing Shadowstar to the pit master - the hard way. Shadowstar blinks a bit, but nods. "Yes, my Lord. Although, if you want some entertainment, I'm sure there are other things we could do." she says, giving a suggestive wink. Oh, a come-on, is it? It's not the first time a femme has tried to ooze out charm. After all, Megatron still remembers Chimera trying the same exact thing. Shadowstar's got another thing coming if she'll think that'll work against the Emperor. Megatron scowls, "We will see about THAT." Megatron begins leading the way to the pits, intent on seeing her combat ability first and foremost. Shadowstar didn't really think it would work, but she did want to see the Emperor's reaction. Wasn't much different from what she expected either. She may be prideful, but she's not dumb. She begins running her systems checks as she walks behind Megatron, making sure her weapons systems are operating properly. "Who will I be annihilating, my Lord?" she asks. Megatron arrives at the pits, "There is a standard assortment of.." Megatron pauses and grins as he carefully chooses the correct word to call the gladiators, "..targets for you to display your full capabilities to me." Megatron walks over to the pit master, who greets him with a bow. Megatron keys in Shadowstar's opponents and difficulty level, then takes a remote with him, to allow him to change the scenario. "Enter the pits." Megatron rasps, walking towards his front row throne, always reserved for him. Megatron keys in the first opponent. It's just an easy first round.. cannon fodder, target practice really. The doors open to a generic mech that charges forward, appearing to go in for a melee fight. The first Mech goes down without too much of a fight. It appears Megatron is not impressed with Shadowstar's dispatching of such an easy mech to defeat. Megatron ramps up the difficulty to 'standard', and sends out another contestant, this time, weapons blaring towards Shadowstar. When someone is at longer range is when missiles come in handy, and Starfire launches a full volley at the new combatant, popping up off the ground to get a more difficult to avoid spread, and also to try and avoid any weapons fire. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 13! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! The mech gets hit by Shadowstar's missile attack, the explosion damaging his armor. It looks like Megatron chose a much stronger opponent for this second round. The mech continues forward, firing his own weapon in retaliation. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 9! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 13! Shadowstar’s leap apparently did the trick, as the retaliation hits only air. As she falls back toward the ground, she fires a shot with her laser rifle, aiming for her opponent's head. Everyone knows headshots hurt more. "You'll have to do better than that!" she says with a grin to her opponent. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 15! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 15! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 13! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 4! Shadowstar's opponent strafes to the right just in time. "You won't get me that easily, femme!" The mech mocks, thinking he stronger and more powerful then Shadowstar simply because of the gender difference. He raises his rifle and fires off another shot. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 11! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 13! BOOOOM!! The opposing mech blows up as Shadowstar hits him directly with her explosive payload. Megatron shifts forward in his seat. Hmm, looks like the Academy is still teaching some good stuff. Megatron dials up the difficulty again, this time to an even harder single target. The doors open, and instead of a mech stepping out, a missile flies from the contender's door! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 10! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 16! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 17! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 1! Another explosion from the contender's door renders it inoperable. Whatever mech happened to be in there was rightfully destroyed by Shadowstar's pinpoint missile blast. Well.. Megatron expected THAT mech to be a fight.. but it appears the Emperor has underestimated Shadowstar's training. Megatron pushes a button, summoning THREE mechs into the fray. Megatron determines this will be the final round of 'victims' Shadowstar will face. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 6! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 2! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 19! Shadowstar lets out a surprised eep as she finds multiple shots headed her way. But, she doesn't lose her cool, and she gracefully dances out of the way, then spirals into the air, loosing several missiles as she goes, a couple headed toward each target. "Three to one, and you still can't win!" she taunts. Megatron seems impressed by the speed and finesse Shadowstar displays as she dodges all three shots with ease. He leans forward in his throne, to more closely observe the femme as she fights. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 18! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 7! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 12! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 17! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 20! Both the first and second mech are dispatched by Shadowstar's missiles. It seems that either Megatron needs tougher cannon fodder, or Shadowstar had some really good training. Either way, Megatron is officially rendered impressed by Shadowstar's ability to take down TWO mechs with a single missile barrage. There is only one mech remaining, who dashes forward and attempts to tackle her to the pit floor. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 16! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 19! Shadowstar is smirking rather smugly as she dodges that tackle, then spin-kicks, aiming that spiked heel of hers right at the back of that mech. "What makes you think I'd let you lay a hand on.. ME?!" The last word is emphasized by her kick being delivered. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 7! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 6! Megatron laughs as Shadowstar delivers her kick to the remaining contestant. But that contestant gets right back up, and immediately moves to deliver his fist to Shadowstar's face. The mech thrusts his body forward into his punch as he follows through. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 5! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 1! Shadowstar isn't fast enough this time, and her face receives a rather harsh blow, making the femme stumble back. Then, she howls in anger! "You did NOT just do that!!" she shouts, her lovely faceplates dented and cracked in a few places now. She charges toward the mech, and does a forward somersault, aiming both of her spiked heels at him, one at his chest, the other at his head, in a graceful, albeit angry, scissor kick. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 16! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Another well-placed kick by the academy-fresh Decepticon Femme. Megatron looks on from his throne and is pleased by her performance. She's connecting with her melee strikes as well as being pinpoint on target with her weapon systems. It's a feature the Emperor looks for in his Decepticon military forces. The mech gets back up, and attempts one final kick of his own to Shadowstar's chest. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 1! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 9! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 17! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! The final mech lands on the unforgiving pit floor with a distinguishing crash. No more movement is seen from the now-defeated mech, as several pit workers move in, collect the motionless body, and haul him away. Only Megatron remains, still seated upon his stoic throne. "Impressive. Most impressive, Shadowstar." Megatron rasps. Shadowstar's cooling systems are on overdrive as they try to keep her from overheating at the knowledge that her face got a direct hit. She snorts toward the fallen mech as she floats back toward the ground. "Thank you, my Lord." she says, then she growls. "He is lucky I didn't tear his spark out." she says as she looks in the direction of the pit workers pulling the mech across the floor. She holds up her arm, and a mirror pops up from her forearm so she can evaluate the damage. "The battlefield is no place to be examining your physique." Megatron scorns, admonishing her as Shadowstar looks at herself in the mirror. "Present yourself before me." Megatron rasps, indicating he wants Shadowstar to stand before him and not worry so much about the damage. Shadowstar huffs softly and pops the mirror back down, then goes to kneel in front of her Emperor, bowing her head respectfully for a moment before looking up at him. "It is no longer a battlefield if the opponents are dead, my Lord." she says with a light smirk. Suddenly, Megatron raises his cannon and fires a shot, missing Shadowstar by a hair. "The field of battle is ALWAYS present! Additional enemy may present itself at ANY time!" Megatron rasps angrily, keeping his cannon-arm raised, hoping to teach Shadowstar an important lesson about REAL battle. Shadowstar... is a little rattled after that one. Even though the cannon shot didn't hit, she still feels like her plating is sizzling. She bows her head again, feeling like Starscream of something. "Yes, my Emperor. Forgive me." she says, not daring to look up at Megatron for the time being. Her smirk is gone, replaced by a slightly fearful look, but she quickly replaces that with a mask of emotionlessness. Megatron lowers his cannon rasping, "Goood.. Robustus and Shred are my medics. They will take care of any repairs you require so you can focus on MY mission. Now go." Megatron dismisses Shadowstar to take care of her repairs and get a recharge in.. after all, she's just had several rounds of fighting in the Pits. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs